


Miss You Most (At Christmas)

by SouthernB3lle



Category: Victorious
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Moral Lessons, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not Sikowitz. I'm your guardian angel and I came to grant your wish." Jade makes a wish that changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was in the air at Hollywood Arts. The halls were filled with decorations and Christmas songs could be heard throughout the classrooms. Everyone was in the Christmas spirit except one person. Jade West just wished this holiday season would be. She hated Christmas and all its joy. She hated the Christmas songs about love, peace, and gift giving. She especially hated this Christmas. This was her last Christmas break at Hollywood Arts which she should be excited about, but this Christmas break Beck decided to go with his family to Canada. Meanwhile, she would be stuck with her mom and dumb little brother then her brother and her were off to spend Christmas with her dad, stepmother, while counting down the days until she could escape the two cheery households. She just wanted Christmas to be over.

Jade walked over to her scissor covered locker and started putting in the combination when Beck appeared by her side.

“Morning,” He said cheerfully leaning against Robbie’s locker.

“Yeah, hey,” She said bitterly.

“Hey, now, it’s our last day before Christmas break. You are supposed to be happy,” Beck said grinning at her.

“Well, I’m not,” She said, slamming her locker shut.

Beck sighed, realizing what was wrong with his girlfriend. “Jade, you know if I could, I would take you to Canada with me.”

“Yeah, sure,” She said sarcastically and tried walking away. Beck grabbed her arm to try to stop her but she pulled her arm away and continued walking.

“You’re being ridiculous!” Beck shouted after her as he followed her to the Asphalt Café where they joined their friends.

Jade sat in between Cat and Andre to avoid Beck. He rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Cat.

“Beck, Jade, are you coming to our ‘Holiday Party’ at my house tonight?” Tori asked raising her eyebrows at the couple.

“We’ll be there,” Beck said.

Jade groaned. “You just have to make all the decisions, don’t you? I can speak for myself, Beck!”

“Okay, what is wrong with you today?”

“You!” Jade yelled, getting up and walking away.

“What’s up with the Grinch?” Andre asked, eating his fries.

“She’s upset because I’m going to Canada and I can’t take her with me,” Beck explained.

“And she is that upset?” Tori asked, surprised.

“She thinks I didn’t ask my parents but I did. My parents are okay with it but my aunt refuses to let Jade stay in her house and neither my parents nor I can do anything about it. She’s been pissed at me all week.”

“Buy her a present to make her feel better!” Cat offered. “Jade loves presents!”

“I wish it was that easy, Cat.”

“It is easy! Just go to the store and buy her a gift.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Beck said, letting it go, knowing Cat won’t understand. “Jade will calm down and she’ll come tonight.”

The rest of the gang looked at Beck, hesitation on their faces but nodded anyway. If anybody could get through to Jade, it was him.

***

Christmas was in the West-Moore household. There was a live tree in the living room, decorated with lights and more ornaments than one can count. The fireplace was filled with fake snow and snowman figurines with three stockings hanging up. The white couch had Christmas pillows on them and the matching chair had a Christmas throw over it. Around the doorway, there was greenery with lights. Christmas music was quietly playing in the background. A boy sat in front of the tree, picking up a present, shaking it, setting it down and picking up another. Jade sat on the couch, watching her brother do this with each present until she grew impatient.

“What do you hope to find out by doing that every day?” Jade asked him.

The boy put the last present down and turned towards his sister. “I want to find out what I got.”

“Mikey, shaking the presents won’t tell you what’s in it and shaking them every day won’t help,” Jade told him. “Just put the presents back and do something useful instead of acting like an idiot.”

Mikey looked up at his sister, his eyes shining with tears.

“Oh, grow up, Mikey, and stop being such a baby,” Jade snapped, standing up and stomping out of the room, up the stairs where the railings were decorated with greenery, and into her room. Why did everyone have to be particularly annoying during Christmas? It was just some stupid holiday that everyone got crazy about. It wasn’t that important. Why make such a big deal about it? She sighed and sat down at her desk, opening her laptop to finish the script she had been working on.

“Jade,” Her mom said outside the door, knocking softly.

“What?”

Her mom took this as a hint to come in, opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. “What did you do to your brother?”

“I told him to grow up. He was being a baby.”

“Jade, he’s 8. He’s still little and is enjoying the holidays. You used to as well. What happened to that girl?” Her mom asked coming in a little bit.

“She grew up, just like Mikey should.”

“Honey, why are you so bitter lately?” She put her hand on her daughter’s shoulders and turned her around. “Is this about Beck going to Canada?”

“My life doesn’t revolve around Beck, Mother. I have a life outside of him,” Jade said pushing her away.

“I know you do but I also know how much he means to you. I know it upsets you that you can’t go with him-”

“Mother, please, just stop trying to understand me because you don’t! You never will!” Jade yelled standing and going to sit on her bed.

Her mother shook her head and watched her daughter pulled out her phone and play with it. She watched her for a moment until she heard the doorbell then she backed up, closed the door and made her way back downstairs. Mikey had the door open and was talking excitedly to Beck who was still outside. “Mikey, honey, invite Beck in and don’t leave the door open like that,” She said scooting Mikey out of the way and letting Beck in. “Come on in, Beck.”

“Thanks, Ms. Moore,” Beck said coming in.

“Beck, come look at the tree! Momma and I decorated it all by ourselves!” Mikey said grabbing Beck’s wrist and pulling him into the living room. “Look how tall it is! Momma had to lift me up because I couldn’t reach.”

“Wow! You did a great job! It looks amazing, Mikey!” Beck said, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Mikey’s hands went immediately up to his hair and fixed it. “Thanks, Beck. Jade didn’t want to help, she was in her room. She never does anything fun anymore,” he pouted.

“Maybe I can help convince her next time. How ‘bout that?” Beck asked.

Mikey nodded excitedly. “Yeah! That’ll be great.”

Beck ruffled his hair again. “Now, I have to go convince your sister to go to a party with me. Do you think I can?”

“I doubt it. She’s in a bad mood. She called me a baby.”

Beck knelt down to look at the young boy. “I’m sorry, kid. You aren’t a baby. I’m sure Jade didn’t mean it and will apologize as soon as she’s down here. Don’t you think so?”

Mikey looked at Beck uncertain and shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Beck said smiling at him then standing back up. Mikey grinned at him as he walked up the stairs, giving him thumbs up. Beck chuckled and knocked on Jade’s door.

“What, Mother?”

“It’s Beck.”

Jade didn’t answer for a minute and Beck heard her laptop close then finally she opened the door. “What?”

“You ready?” He asked coming in and sitting on her bed.

“For what?” She asked closing her door behind him and sitting back down at her desk.

“The Holiday party at Tori’s house? Are you ready?”

“I’m not going.”

“Jade---”

“Beck. Don’t use that tone with me. I’m not a little kid. You can’t tell me what to do,” Jade said.

“Jade, I leave for Canada tomorrow. Don’t you want to _some_ spend time together?”

“Yeah, but not with other people. Can’t we just spend it alone?”

“C’mon on, don’t you want to exchange gifts with the others?” Beck asked, standing up and moving in front of her. “I know you like presents.”

“Beck, I don’t want to go. They aren’t my friends.”

“You know that’s not true. No matter how often you tell yourself that, it’s not true.”

“God, Beck, stop trying to know me. You don’t know me.”

“Again, not true. Now, come on. Let’s go.” Beck said.

“No,” Jade said crossing her arms.

“You’ll disappoint Cat,” Beck said knowing she would go if he mentioned her best friend.

Jade glared at him but sighed and stood up. She went to her closet and took out black bag filled with presents. “Fine, let’s go.”

Beck smirked and followed her downstairs. Mikey ran up to Beck and hugged him.

“Bye, Beck! Have fun in Canada!” He said.

“Thanks, kid. See you later and Merry Christmas!” Beck said ruffling Mikey’s hair for the third time.

“Beck, if we are going to go, let’s leave now,” Jade said.

Beck shook his head at his girlfriend. “Bye, Mikey. Bye, Ms. Moore!”

Ms. Moore came running out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. “Bye, Beck!” She said giving him a hug. “Have fun in Canada and Merry Christmas! And don’t be too late tonight, Jade, you and Mikey have to go to your father’s tomorrow morning.”

“Whatever. Beck, let’s go!” Jade snapped.

Beck smiled and waved at Ms. Moore and Mikey then followed Jade outside. He got into the driver’s side and started the car. He waited until they were a little way down the street until he spoke.

“Want to tell what’s wrong yet?” He asked.

“No,” Jade answered.

“Okay,” Beck said nodding. “Look, Jade.”

“Just stop talking about this.”

“Alright,” He said giving up. He pulled into Tori’s driveway and went to open Jade’s door but she got out too fast for him and went immediately to the door, going in. Beck rolled his eyes and followed her.

“Hey, Beck!” Tori cried from the kitchen. “Hey, Jade! Presents go under the tree; we’re going to eat first.”

“Awesome. Smells great, Tori,” Beck said putting his presents under tree then going to sit on the couch by Jade and Cat.

“Thanks. Andre did most of the cooking though. He said he didn’t want burnt popcorn this Christmas again,” Tori said coming into the living with the popcorn.

Andre followed her with the chips and dip. “Nobody likes burnt popcorn.”

“Ew,” Cat said reaching out and taking a handful of popcorn.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they started getting food and digging in.

"So, Beck, when do you leave for Canada?" Tori asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. Mom and Dad want to get there in time for dinner," Beck answered.

"I bet you’re excited to see your family again. Christmas is a time for family," Tori said. "Too bad you can't go with him, Jade."

"Um, Tori," Beck said shaking his head and trying to stop Tori from speaking.

"You know if you were a lot nicer to people, I'm sure Beck's aunt will let you go," Tori said.

"Tori, maybe you should-" Andre said noticing Jade getting red in the face.

"Oh really? You think I'm mean?"

"Well yeah. If you weren't so mean and hurtful to people, more people might actually like you."

"Tori-" Cat started getting uncomfortable.

Beck tried to grab Jade's arm to stop her from standing up but she was too strong. She broke his grip and stood up.

"I'm hurtful? I'm mean?" Jade asked the brunette who looked shock. "People do like you."

Tori looked confused at her statement then stood up. "People are afraid of you. You scare everyone off except us!"

"Okay, that's enough," Beck said standing up and getting in between the girls.

"Beck, I want to leave," Jade said.

"Let's stay and open presents then we can."

"I want to leave."

"Jade, please," Cat pleaded. "I want to open your present."

Jade looked at Cat then at Beck. "Fine but just to see Cat then I want to leave."

"I promise," Beck said kissing her cheek. "Here, Tori, let me help you clean up." He started picking up the plates and bowls and followed Tori into the kitchen. "Listen, Tori, could you please be a little nicer to Jade? She's upset."

"I am being nice to her! She's the one being mean!"

"Tori-"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Tori said throwing away the plates then going to put away stuff.

Trina Vega, Tori's older sister, came running down the stairs in a red dress and tall black heels.

"I'm off, baby sister, to a Christmas party that you aren't invited too."

Tori rolled her eyes and turned to her sister. "No one cares, Trina."

Trina gasped when she saw Tori and Beck in the kitchen then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

"Look up," Trina said pointing.

Tori and Beck looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Beck shook his head and looked at Jade who was watching him with a careful eye.

"Um, sorry, Tori, I can't," Beck said backing.

"You have to Beck," Trina answered. "It's bad luck if you don't."

"It's true," Cat answered. "My brother didn't kiss someone under the mistletoe then he went into jail the next day."

"I heard that it's bad luck as well," Robbie piped in.

"You people are crazy. It's not bad luck. Let's just open presents so I can go," Jade said still not taking her eyes off of Beck.

"You better kiss her, Beck," Trina warned.

"Yeah, kiss her. You don't want to break the Christmas tradition," Cat said.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Robbie chanted. Trina and Cat soon joined in with Robbie's chant.

Tori looked at Beck and shrugged. "Let's just get this over with," she said pulling Beck in for a small kiss.

Jade watched as Tori wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and as Beck kisses back. She glared at the kissing couple then screamed. They broke apart, Beck immediately looking at Jade. Jade stood up, grabbed her bag and ran out the door, ignoring Beck yelling her name. She ran through Tori's neighborhood until she got to a park where she finally collapsed on a bench. Sometimes, she hated Tori Vega. All she ever thought about was herself. Never anybody else and how they would feel. If Tori never came to Hollywood Arts, none of this would have happened. God, sometimes Jade wished she never even met Tori Vega.

"Your wish is my command."

Jade jumped at the voice and turned to see her improve teacher, Sikowitz, standing behind her. "Sikowitz, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not Sikowitz. I'm your guardian angel. I took the form of Sikowitz so you could trust me," he answered.

Jade rolled her eyes. "My guardian angel. Yeah right. Okay, I'll play along. Why are you here on Earth?"

"I came to grant your wish," he said coming to sit down beside her.

"My wish?"

"That you never met Tori Vega."

"Okay..."

"I'm going to show you your life if you never met Tori," he explained.

"What is this? Some corny Christmas movie? Look, I'm not interested," Jade said standing up and walking away.

'Sikowitz' looked up then sighed. "Fine, okay, I'll do it." He snapped his fingers and the wind blew around Jade as she walked away. She shivered but continued walking in the direction of her home, not thinking anything about it. 'Sikowitz' looked back up.

"Yes, of course, I'm following her. Don't you worry. I have everything under control," he said talking to the head guardian angel that sent him down here. "Was it really necessary to laugh? Jeez, angels can be so mean," he mumbled as he followed Jade.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade made her way onto her street and turned towards her house, her eyebrows raising when she saw that the Christmas lights were gone and none of the lights inside the house were on. _What’s going on?_ She thought making her way up the porch, pulling out her key. She unlocked the door and found that the house was completely empty.

“Mom! Mikey! Where are you? What’s going on?” She yelled hoping her little brother would come running in, talking about Christmas cookies. Instead her voice echoed throughout the house. “What the hell is going on?”

“You wished you never met Tori Vega,” A voice said behind her.

Jade jumped and turned to see ‘Sikowitz.’ “How does not meeting Tori have anything to do with me not living here?” She asked.

“Trina and Andre never got paired up for their performance thus Tori never learned her song. Trina’s tongue never swelled up and Tori never replaced her. Because she never went to Hollywood Arts, you performed at the Platinum Music Awards and become famous. You don’t live with your mother and brother anymore,” The Sikowitz look alike explained.

“Okay, I like this game,” Jade said smiling and nodding. “So where do I live?”

“Take my hand and I’ll take you there,” he said reaching out his hand to her.

Jade rolled her eyes and put her hand in his. ‘Sikowitz’ snapped the fingers on his other hand and they appeared in a mansion.

“Woah!” Jade cried. “I love this game!” She spun around and looked everywhere. “This is amazing! Woah! It’s me!” She pointed to a huge poster that took up the whole wall of her. “Seriously, Sikowitz, how did you do all this?”

“I told you, I’m not Sikowitz. I’m your guardian angel,” He said again.

“Sure you are,” Jade laughed. “So, where’s Mikey? I bet he loves this big house. Mikey! Come out, I know you’re hiding!”

“Mikey isn’t here, Jade. Neither is your mother.”

“Okay, sure,” Jade snorted. She walked away from him and went into the living room. Black furniture accented the white walls of the room. The dark wood of the coffee table was adorned with beautiful white roses that she may have enjoyed if she didn’t hate flowers. She crinkled her nose at them as she walked by. She spotted a black grand piano and went to over to it. She sat down and started playing a random tune. She grinned at ‘Sikowitz.’ “This is awesome.”

“Yeah, you should check out the recording studio upstairs,” He answered.

“Shut up!” Jade yelled, standing up and rushing upstairs. She found the door labeled ‘Studio’ and went in. “Woah,” She exclaimed running her hands over the equipment and smiling. She hadn’t smiled this much since she and Beck got back together a couple of weeks ago.

She left the studio and found what she assumed was her room, seeing as it was all black. She ran her hands over the expensive sheets then walked to her closet. She opened the door and gasped. The closet was walk-in, filled with clothes and shoes. Jade pulled out a random piece of clothing and made a disgusted look when she found it was a pink dress. She shook her head then continued walking into the closet. At the end, she noticed a small door. She squatted down and opened it. Inside was a box. Jade raised her eyebrows and pulled it out, immediately opening it. The box was filled with pictures of her mother and Mikey. As Jade flipped through, she saw her mom and Mikey standing in Central Park.

“Sikowitz?” She said knowing the man was close.

“Yes?” He said watching her from the doorway.

“Where’s my mom and Mikey?” She asked, staring down at the picture of them in Central Park.

“You changed after you became famous. You were meaner than usual, snapping at everyone over every little thing. Fame went to your head. You demanded everything and your mother felt that you were a bad influence on Mikey so she moved to New York,” He explained.

“And my dad and my stepmom?”

“Agreed with your mother. Your father cut off ties with you and they moved to New York as well.”

Jade turned to him in shock. This game was turning serious. Too serious. Maybe it wasn’t a game. Did he really make her wish come true? Jade continued flipping through the pictures, finding a picture of her and Beck after they first got together. At the end was a picture of her and Beck at Sinjin’s stupid game show. She stood up, stuffed the photos in her pocket then made her way back downstairs and out the door.

“Where are going?” ‘Sikowitz’ asked.

“I don’t believe you. I’m going to Beck’s,” She said making her way through the neighborhood.

“You won’t find him,” ‘Sikowitz’ answered.

“I don’t believe you and stop following me!” She yelled taking off in run. She ran until she finally made it to Beck’s neighborhood. She slowed down as she got closer to Beck’s house and finally spotted it. There was no RV in the driveway. She raised her eyebrows but continued to make her way up the driveway and to the front door, knocking. A blonde woman opened the door, raising her eyebrows at Jade.

“Yes?” She asked. “Can I help you?”

“Who are you? Where are the Olivers?” Jade asked.

“The Olivers haven’t lived here in a year. They moved,” She said.

“Moved? Moved where?”

“Oh, honey, I’m not sure. We just brought the house, we don’t know their lives. I’m sorry.”

Jade glared at her, turned around and made her way down the steps and through the neighborhood.

“Jade, where are you going?” ‘Sikowitz’ asked.

“I thought I told you to stop following me,” She said.

“I’m your guardian angel. It’s my job to follow you.”

Jade rolled her eyes and continued down the street.

“Jade, you should listen to me!”

Jade groaned and turned towards the angel. “Look, I don’t know whose idea it was to mess with me but I will find out and I know a person who will tell me the truth. Now, leave. Me. Alone,” She yelled as she turned back around and continued down the street.

‘Sikowitz’ looked up. “I know, I know. I got this,” he said. “Really? Do you have any faith in me?”

***

Jade turned into Cat’s driveway and made her way up the stairs, immediately knocking on the door. Mrs. Valentine opened the door and her smile grew.

“Jade, dear, what a surprised! I haven’t seen you since last year,” She said opening the door wider and allowing Jade to come in.

“What are you talking about? I saw you yesterday,” Jade said stepping in the warm house.

Mrs. Valentine looked at the girl confused. “Are you feeling okay? Jade, you haven’t visited in over year since you sang at the Platinum Music Awards and got that recording contact.”

“What? No. I was here yesterday helping Cat bake cookies and I don’t have a recording contract.”

“Are you sure you’re not sick?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, where’s Cat?” Jade asked.

“In her room.”

Jade nodded and went up the familiar stairs to her best friend’s room. When she got to the door, instead of pink with flowers and pictures on it, it was plain white. Jade shook her head then opened the door. Cat was sitting in the middle of her bed, surrounded by magazines. She looked up when she heard the door open.

“JADE!” She exclaimed climbing as fast as she can over her magazines and her bed until she reached Jade, attacking her in a bear hug. “What are you doing here? I’ve missed you so much! Are you coming back to Hollywood Arts? How was Europe? Please stay!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cat, calm down,” Jade said pulling Cat off of her. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t in Europe.”

“Yeah huh,” Cat replied. “You were on a world tour. I read all about it, see!” Cat grabbed a magazine off her bed and showed it to Jade. “It says you wouldn’t be back until after the New Year. Why are you back?”

“Cat, I never went to Europe. I didn’t get a recording contract. This is some acting game Sikowitz told you to do,” Jade explained.

Cat shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jade, you’re famous! Look, you’re everywhere!” Cat handed her all the magazines off the bed.

Jade started flipping through; most of the articles were calling ‘her’ a troublemaker who just wanted attention. She stopped on a magazine where the interviewer asked her about Beck and started reading it. “‘What happened to Beck?’ the interview asked. ‘He left me then moved after I signed with my record label.’ ‘He must have loved you though.’ ‘I thought he did but it was all a lie.’” Jade snapped the magazine shut. “Who did this? Was it Tori?”

“Jade, what are you talking about? Who’s Tori?” Cat asked confused.

“Who’s Tori? Tori Vega? She goes to Hollywood Arts with us. She sang at the Platinum Music Awards, not me.”

“There isn’t a Tori Vega at Hollywood Arts and you don’t go to Hollywood Arts anymore,” Cat said talking to Jade slowly as if it would make her understand.

“Of course I go to Hollywood Arts. I hang out with you, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Tori!”

Cat shook her head. “Beck and Andre don’t go to Hollywood Arts anymore, neither do you. Robbie and I still do though.”

“I don’t believe you. Cat, tell me who is doing this? Is it Sikowitz? Tori?”

“Doing what?”

“One!” Jade yelled holding up a finger.

“Oh God!” Cat cried putting her hands over her ears.

“Two!”

“Not the counting!”

“Three!”

“My favorite!”

“Four!”

“Please stop!”

“Five!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Cat yelled.

Jade looked at her then stepped back. She was telling the truth which meant so was Sikowitz. Well, not Sikowitz, her guardian angel. Her wish came true, she never met Tori Vega. What should have been a good thing, was turning into something she didn’t want to see anymore. Her mother had moved her little brother and her dad and stepmom had followed. Beck was nowhere to be found and according to these magazines, she was bitter, lonely singer who was the biggest bitch in Hollywood. “Okay, I believe you. I just have one more question. Okay?” Cat nodded. “Where’s Beck?”

Cat shook her head. “I don’t know. He never told me. After you two broke up and you became famous, he broke contact with everyone and left. He might have told Robbie or Andre though.”

“Thank you, Cat,” Jade said. “And I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Cat asked confused.

“For leaving you.”

Cat shrugged. “It’s okay. I just miss you like crazy.”

“Look, I need to go see Robbie and Andre. Do you want to come with me?” Jade asked.

“Oh, please! I miss Andre and Robbie doesn’t talk to me anymore,” Cat exclaimed.

“Robbie doesn’t talk to you anymore? Why not?”

“I don’t know why but we can ask him.”

“Alright, put on your shoes and a jacket,” Jade said pushing her to her closet.

“KK.”

***

Jade looked at Cat who was bouncing on her toes. She shook her head then knocked on the Shapiro’s door. The door opened to reveal Robbie holding Rex.

“Jade? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Europe,” Robbie said.

“Something came up. Can we come in?” Jade asked.

Robbie looked at Cat and shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Jade crossed her arms and looked at him. “And why not?”

“Just because.”

Jade stared at him, knowing he would crack if she stared long enough.

Robbie shifted his weight as Jade glared at him then sighed. “I don’t want Cat to come in!” He exclaimed. He gasped, immediately putting his hand over his mouth.

“But why?” Cat cried, her eyes tearing up.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about okay,” Robbie said trying to shut the door.

Jade stopped the door and pushed it open, going inside the house. “Come on, Cat.”

Cat slowly followed. Jade closed the door behind her then led the two into the living room.

“Sit,” Jade commanded pointing to the couch.

Robbie and Cat immediately sat down on the couch as Jade sat in the chair across from them.

“Robbie, why are you carrying Rex?” Jade asked noticing the puppet in his arms.

“I always carry Rex,” Robbie said confused. There wasn’t a day that went by that Robbie didn’t have Rex. He carried him everywhere.

Jade looked at the boy confused. Robbie would go at three days without Rex. Of course that didn’t start until…until Tori came to Hollywood Arts. Jade shook her head, not thinking of that. “Okay, talk.”

“About what?” Robbie asked confused.

“Why aren’t you talking to Cat anymore?”

“I don’t want-”

“Why aren’t you talking to Cat anymore?” Jade yelled.

“Because she’s crazy!” Rex said.

“Rex!” Robbie cried covering the puppet’s mouth with his hand.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cat cried looking insulted.

“That! You’ve gone nuts! Jade got famous and you got mean! You took over as Jade! You called me a nerd and didn’t talk to me after Jade left until recently! Then you started complaining about me not talking to you!”Robbie exclaimed.

Jade shook her at Robbie’s speech. Cat was the sweetest person she knew and that didn’t sound like her at all, especially calling Robbie a nerd. This wasn’t right. None of this. She had to find Beck. “Robbie, do you know where Beck is?”

Robbie shook his head, not making eye contact with her. “Andre might,” he mumbled.

Jade stood up. “I’m going to see Andre. Cat, you coming?”

Cat nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come with you,” She said standing up and following her best friend.

***

 ‘Sikowitz’ watched as Jade and Cat walked down the street to Andre’s house. She was finally realizing her mistake with this wish. He smiled, following them, knowing he would succeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade was silent as she and Cat made their way to Andre’s. Nothing seemed right. Robbie carried around Rex all the time and didn’t look anyone in the eye. He didn’t even obsess over Cat like he used to. It was like their freshman year all over again. And Cat. She wasn’t as happy as she usually was. It was like she lost her spark. This wish was not turning into a good thing at all.

“We’re here!” Cat said, breaking Jade out of her thoughts.

Jade looked up and instead of Andre’s grandmother’s house, she saw Andre’s parents’ house, a place she hadn’t been to since middle school before Andre moved in with his grandmother. She raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything to Cat. They reached the front door and Cat started ringing the doorbell, repeatedly.

Mrs. Harris opened the door and smiled at the girls. “Cat, Jade, what a surprise! Come in, come in!” She said, ushering them inside. “I assume you’re here to see Andre. He’s upstairs studying. He has to keep his grades up if he wants to get into medical school.”

“Studying? Medical school? But it’s Christmas break,” Jade replied.

“That doesn’t matter. If he comes back in January with lower grades, colleges will look at that. He must keep his 4.0 GPA,” Mrs. Harris answered. “But I’ll let you two visit him since you haven’t in such a long time but only 30 minutes, okay girls?”

“Okay! Come on, Jade!” Cat exclaimed grabbing Jade’s wrist and pulling her up the stairs and into Andre’s room. “Andre!”

Andre jumped from his seat at his desk and turned towards the girls. “Cat! Jade! What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you two since freshman year when I was still at Hollywood Arts!” He exclaimed standing up and pulling Cat then Jade in for a hug.

“You left Hollywood Arts?” Jade asked.

“Jade seems to be experiencing some memory loss. She’s been asking questions since she stopped by my house,” Cat explained after seeing Andre’s confused face. “I think it was Europe that did it.”

Andre shook his head at the red head then motioned to the two beanbags. “Sit down and we can catch up until my mother kicks you out so I can study.”

Cat giggled and immediately sat down on one of the beanbags. Jade shook her head and sat down on his bed.

“Why is your mom making you study so much?” Jade asked.

“She wants me to become a doctor. Ever since I got kicked out of Hollywood Arts and my grandma had a meltdown, she decided that I was going to medical school and I was going to be a doctor,” Andre explained sitting back down at his desk chair.

“You got kicked out? Andre Harris, the best songwriter of our class, got kicked out of Hollywood Arts?” Jade asked surprised. “That doesn’t seem, right.”

“You said Europe did this to her?” Andre said turning to Cat who nodded.

“Just remind her,” Cat replied.

“Gotcha. Well, sure I was a good songwriter freshman year but by sophomore year, I couldn’t write anymore. It’s like I lost inspiration. By December, I was failing everything and they told me not to come back. My grandma broke down and my dad had to put her in a home because no one could take care of her. Mom went nuts after I was kicked out and sent me to Northridge. She is always on my case about my GPA, my grades, college and medical school,” Andre said.

Jade shook her head. “No, this isn’t right. None of this is. You are supposed to be the best songwriter of our year. Cat is supposed to be happy and talking to Robbie. Robbie is not supposed to carry that damn puppet everywhere. And Tori is supposed to be at Hollywood Arts. This has to change! All of this!” Jade cried standing up. “I have to go.” She ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“Who’s Tori?” Andre asked Cat

“I think she met her in Europe and this Tori girl brainwashed her,” Cat said bouncing in her beanbag.

***

“Sikowitz! Sikowitz!” Jade yelled as she walked down the street. “Sikowitz!”

“Yes, Jade?” ‘Sikowitz’ said appearing in front of her.

“This isn’t right! None of this is! Change it back!” Jade demanded.

“I can’t change it back, Jade.”

“Yes, you can! You’re an angel! You granted the wish!”

“I only have the power to grant the wish not reverse it back. That is out of my hands,” ‘Sikowitz’ explained.

“What kind of an angel are you?” Jade yelled. “You messed up my life! My parents and brother moved away, my best friend is crazier, the boy she is secretly crushing over is a less confident loser, Andre is going to medical school and my boyfriend is gone! And all because you granted my wish that I never met Tori!” She turned around and started walking away from him.

“Where are you going?” he yelled after her.

“To find Vega!”

“She won’t be there!”

“I don’t believe you!”

“You didn’t believe about Beck either, remember?” ‘Sikowitz’ reminded.

Jade stopped walking and turned towards him. “Take me to her.”

‘Sikowitz’ walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder then snapped his fingers. A few seconds later, they appeared in front of an apartment door.

“She lives here?” Jade questioned.

“Knock and find out,” he said stepping back.

Jade shrugged then knocked on the door. The perky, perfect cheekbone girl opened the door and shrieked.

“Oh my God! You’re Jade West! I love you! I have your album and I’ve seen all your movies, even that little Indie movie that didn’t do so hot! I’ve seen all your guest spots on the shows even the _Criminal Minds_ episodes that made me scared for my life! I love you so much!” Tori exclaimed as fast as she could.

Jade grabbed her shoulders and yelled, “Calm down, Vega!”

“You know my name! Oh my God! Jade West knows my name! That means you read my tweets. Oh God, that’s so embarrassing!” Tori rambled.

“Stop talking!” Jade yelled.

Tori’s mouth snapped shut and looked at her scared.

“Look, this is all messed up. You aren’t supposed to live in this dingy apartment. Wait, why are you in this place?” Jade asked looking over her shoulder.

“It’s the only thing I could afford. My parents made me a deal; they pay for college and law school, I pay for the apartment,” Tori said shrugging. “Broke college student here.”

“Wait, college? You’re 17! You’re supposed to be in high school still!”

“I graduated early.”

“This isn’t right,” Jade said shaking her head. “You love to sing and act not studying!”

“Um, I don’t sing,” Tori said confused. “My sister told me I was horrible at singing and to never sing again.”

“Trina told _you_ not to sing?”

“You know my sister? Oh my God! This is the greatest day of my life!” Tori shrieked. “Can I have your autograph?”

“You are crazy,” Jade said stepping backwards.

“Wait, where are you going? Can I just have a picture to prove I met you?”

“You’re absolutely insane,” Jade said continuing to step backwards. “And no. I’m leaving.” She turned and walked around the corner and out of sight.

“Wait! Please! I love you!” Tori yelled after her. “Oh my God, I do sound like a crazy person!”

***

“Jade!” ‘Sikowitz’ called after her.

Jade turned around and looked at him. “What now? What could you possibly want now?”

“I think it’s time,” he said.

“Time for what?”

“For you to see Beck. Take my hand.”

Jade hesitated but put her hand in his. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jade looked around at the place 'Sikowitz' took her to. There was snow on the ground and it was bitter cold, most unlike L.A. weather. The town was small and Jade immediately recognized it as the town Beck was from. The last time she was here was a year ago but she still remember how much she hated it. "Canada? Why are we in Canada?"

"Beck left and moved back to Canada," 'Sikowitz' explained.

"What? Why?" Jade asked shocked.

"Maybe you should go ask him," he pointed to auto repair shop where Beck walked by, wiping his hands on a towel. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit; the first few buttons were left unbuttoned revealing his white wife beater. He walked over to a cart, laid down his towel and picked up a wrench.

Jade took a deep breath then walked towards Beck. "Beck?"

Beck turned around and looked at her. "Jade. You're here. In Canada. Why?"

"Yeah, I'm here. The real question is why are you here?" Jade asked.

Beck laughed. "Funny. Like you don't know."

Jade shook her head. "Look, I've had a really bad day and you aren't helping right now."

"You've had a bad day? Really? Oh, I'm sure it's so hard being famous. Just leave, Jade," Beck said walking away from her.

"Beck! Why are you so mad at me?"

Beck turned towards her, his face flashed with anger. "Really, Jade? Did you forget everything that happened last year? Did you forget what you did to me?"

"Beck, please," Jade begged, stepping closer to him.

"Jade, just-just leave. I can't do this right now," Beck said, going over to the red car he was working on.

"Beck, I-"

Beck turned again. "You really can't remember?" Jade shook her head. Beck run a hand through his hair and sighed. "We broke up after Sinjin's stupid game show. I was sick of fighting and you walked out on me. A few months later, you performed at the Platinum Music Awards and got a record deal. Just when I thought you and I were starting to become friends again, fame went to your head. You became a bigger bitch, left Hollywood Arts telling everyone they sucked."

"Why are you in Canada?"

"God, Jade, don't you get it? I couldn't take it anymore! You meant everything to me and you wouldn't even look me in the eye anymore. According to you, I wasn't worthy to clean your boots."

Jade stared at him for a second then looked down at his shoes.

"Please, Jade, just leave," Beck said turning back around.

Jade shook her head, turned around then ran to the nearest park. “Sikowitz! Please, I can’t take this anymore! I didn’t mean that stupid wish, I was just angry! Just fix it!” She cried looking up to the sky. The wind started blowing, making her hair blow around her face. She brushed her hair out of her eyes as the sky turned a deep shade of purple. The snow disappeared and the weather became warmer.

“Jade!”

Jade’s head shot to the voice to her left and saw Beck running towards her.

“Jade, what are you doing out here?” He asked coming up beside her and immediately taking off his jacket and putting around her shoulders. “You’re going to freeze!”

“Beck!” Jade threw her arms around the boy’s neck and hugged him as tight as she could. “Is it really you? You aren’t mad at me are you? Please don’t go to Canada and become a mechanic.”

Beck laughed and pulled her away to look at her. “What are you talking about? Why would I be mad at you? Or become a mechanic?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jade said.

“Try me.”

“Well, I wished I never met Tori and Sikowitz came but it wasn’t really Sikowitz, it was my guardian angel and he made my wish come true. My parents and brother had moved away, I was famous, Cat was mean and crazier, Robbie had Rex again, Andre was trying to go to medical school, Tori was an obsessed fan girl in law school, and you were a mechanic!” Jade explained talking fast.

“Woah, slow down! Did you hit your head? I think you’ve been in the cold too long,” Beck laughed standing up, pulling her with him. “Let’s go back to the RV.”

“No, let’s go back to the party,” Jade said.

“Okay, now I know you’ve been out here too long. If this is your way of trying to get me to take you back to kill Tori, it’s not happening,” Beck said.

“I’m not going to kill Tori-yet,” Jade said. “Can we just go back?”

Beck looked into her eyes, as if he was looking within her. Only he could look at her like that and know exactly what she was thinking. “Okay, we can go back to Tori’s.” He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to his car. “I’m still not sure about this.”

Jade rolled her eyes at him but remained silent throughout the short car ride, thinking all what happened that night. It seemed like a dream. Did all of it really happen?

“Jade!” Beck called, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned towards him, raising her eyebrows. “We’re here, come on.” He got out and went to help her out, putting her arm around her waist as soon as she got out. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Can we just go in before I change my mind?” Jade insisted, pulling his hand off her waist and inside.

“There’s my girl,” Beck mumbled as he was dragged inside.

“Jade!” Cat cheered running up to Jade and hugging her. “You’re back! You found her, Beck!”

“I always do,” Beck bragged.

“Jade, I’m so sorry!” Tori apologized, going up to stand in front of Jade. “I didn’t mean what I said. Sometimes words just come out of my mouth before I think about it. I never meant to hurt your feelings! I’m so, so sorry!”

“Tori, it’s fine. At least you didn’t wish me away,” Jade said patting Tori awkwardly on the shoulder.

“What? You wished me away?” Tori whined looking at Beck who shrugged.

“I have no idea what she’s talking about,” Beck said.

“Look, just don’t graduate early and try to go to law school. That’s boring and you’re a decent performer,” Jade admitted.

“Aww, Jade!” Tori exclaimed, trying to hug Jade who immediately pushed her away.

“And Andre, if you ever stop writing songs and try to go to medical school, I will literally hunt you down with my new scissors.”

Andre gulped at her threat. “Medical school? Scissors?”

“Robbie, never ever start carrying Rex around again. Or else you will become an even bigger loser.”

“Gee, thanks, Jade,” Robbie mumbled.

“Cat, don’t even become mean. It’s not you and just admit to Robbie that you like him already!”

“Jade! You promised you would never tell anybody!” Cat cried, looking everywhere except at Robbie.

“We already know, Lil’ Red,” Andre said patting her head. “We were just waiting for you and Rob to admit it.”

Tori and Beck nodded in agreement. Tori turned back to Jade, tilting her head to the side.

“Jade, we are still really confused right now. What are you talking about?” She asked.

“Let’s just say, someone gave me a glimpse into my life if Tori never came to Hollywood Arts and I didn’t like it,” Jade explained.

“Aww! Give Tori a squeeze!” Tori dared holding her arms out.

“No.”

Tori put her arms down and pouted slightly.

“Now, that the cliché stuff is over, can we open presents now?” Jade asked.

“Yay! Presents! Me first!” Cat screamed, running to the Christmas tree and grabbing a present.

Jade rolled her eyes at her peppy red-headed friend then grabbed Beck hand and pulled him to sit on the couch. Before she could sit down though, Beck pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

***

“Jade! Jade! Oh, Jade! Someone’s at the door for you!” Mikey screamed through the house, running up the stairs and busting open his sister’s door. “Jade!”

Jade groaned and rolled over to see her brother standing in front of her. “Why are you waking me up so early? We don’t have to be at Dad’s for another three hours.”

“Jade, come on! Someone’s at the door! Get up!” Mikey begged taking her hand tried to pull her out of bed but ended up sliding and falling down on the floor. “Ow!”

“You okay, bud?” She asked standing up and pulling him up.

“I’m fine but you have to come downstairs! Now!” Mikey demanded.

“Okay, okay, okay. Let me grab a sweatshirt and I’ll be down in a sec,” Jade said turning her brother around and pushing him out of her room. She grabbed a black Hollywood Arts sweatshirt and pulled it over her pajamas. She pulled her hair into a ponytail then made her way downstairs where Mikey was talking excitedly to the one person that could make him bounce that much, her boyfriend. “Beck? I thought you left this morning?”

Beck grinned when he saw her, ruffled Mikey’s hair then kissed Jade. “Well, I told my parents that I was 18 years old and didn’t have follow their rules anymore and I wasn’t going to Canada without my girlfriend.”

Jade crossed her arms and looked at him. “They didn’t like that, did they?”

“Not at all. They told me I could spend Christmas Eve with you but I had to fly out the night after,” Beck said shrugging. “Better than nothing, right?”

Jade smiled and kissed him again. “It’s perfect. Hope you don’t mind but we have to go my dad’s tonight for the next few days then Christmas Eve with all of us: my mom, dad, stepmom, and this munchkin.”

“Hey, I’m not a munchkin! Mom said I will hit my growth spurt at any time!” Mikey protested.

Beck chuckled at the boy, kissed Jade’s cheek then pulled away. “You want to watch a Christmas movie?”

“Yeah! Mom, we’re watching a Christmas movie with Beck!” Mikey yelled running into the kitchen.

“Is he always this loud?” Beck asked Jade.

“You have no idea,” Jade replied. “I’m going to go change. You pick the movie and get the food.”

“ _It’s A Wonderful Life_ it is,” Beck smirked kissing her cheek again and going into the living.

“So ironic,” Jade mumbled before turning around and going back into her room. She jumped when she opened the door and saw ‘Sikowitz’ sitting on her bed. “What are you doing here? You didn’t come to reverse the reverse, did you?”

“What? No, calm down,” he said standing up. “I came to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?” Jade asked.

“Because you learned your lesson, I was promoted! I am now second in command of guardian angels!” he exclaimed.

“Moving on up, Sikowitz,” Jade said nodding her head slightly. “Wait, if you aren’t Sikowitz, what’s your real name?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He snapped his fingers and changed into a middle age man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt. “I’m Clyde,” He said holding out his hand.

Jade took his hand and shook it. “Clyde?” She snickered.

“Hey! I helped you, Jade West!” Clyde answered.

“Sorry,” Jade said. “And I should thank you. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And good luck,” Clyde said walking to the window. “Goodbye, Jade.”

Jade waved as her former guardian angel disappeared right before her eyes. She smiled as she changed, thinking again about last night. Clyde really changed how she felt about Tori. Sure, she still didn’t care for her, but the girl did impact all of their lives. Without Tori, Robbie would be less confident with Rex, Cat would be even crazier, Andre would have given up and Jade would have become famous and lost the most important people in her life. Clyde made her realize how much she would miss her little brother, her mother, even her dad and stepmother but most importantly, she would miss Beck.

“Jade?” Beck broke her out of her thoughts as he stepped into her room.

Jade looked up and smiled. “Hey.”

“The movie and popcorn’s ready and your brother is about to bounce though the roof. You better hurry,” He said. He tried to leave but Jade stopped him by pulling him back towards him. He raised an eyebrow.

“I love you,” Jade said.

Beck grinned and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you, too.”

Jade sighed contently into his chest.

“Jade! Beck! Get down here so we can start the movie! I’m going to eat all the popcorn!” Mikey yelled.

Beck and Jade laughed as they pulled away. Beck grabbed her hand and led her downstairs where they made it just in time before Mikey could eat all the popcorn. As they watched _It’s A Wonderful Life,_ Jade couldn’t help but send another thank you to Clyde as she looked at Beck. How did she get so lucky?


End file.
